


deliciously difficult

by orphan_account



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Damerey Daily 2020, Drabble, F/M, First Kisses, I have No Excuse, None whatsoever, drabble that failed at being a drabble, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, unmitigated vitriol is the best matchmaker.(Loosely compliant with Damerey Daily prompts for Jan. 7 and Jan. 11.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599172
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	deliciously difficult

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sheer self-indulgence. It doesn’t even correspond with a Damerey Daily prompt - I sort of mushed together two. But I REALLY wanted to bring back “deliciously difficult” and someone in the discord commented once that Poe’s callback to that might be “irritatingly beautiful” and I’m probably high on Mucinex and bad ideas rn because I have bronchitis soooo-

Somewhere along the line, Poe begins to wonder if getting into screaming matches is _supposed_ to be this enjoyable. 

“Why are you so difficult?” Rey takes in a shuddery breath. _(_ Poe knows he’s a goner when the telltale color in her cheeks starts to feel so much more important than their long-forgotten argument.) “So... _deliciously...difficult?_ ”

“You know what you are, Rey?” Poe fires back, his face hot with more than exertion. _(Did she just call me “delicious”?_ His capacity for rational thought has officially evaporated.) _“You’re...irritatingly beautiful_! How am I supposed to win arguments when your angry face makes me want to kiss you-“

Rey looks outraged that he’s _only now informing her of this,_ as if he can’t see that she’s been staring at his lips this _entire time - “_ then by all means, _go ahead!”_

Poe is little too eager to comply. 


End file.
